Apprentices
by Ninjagofangirl4eva
Summary: After the final battle, Wu reveals a scroll that he has kept away from the ninja since the start. A new evil rises, and it turns out to be something more than the ninja can handle. According to the scroll, there is three ninja that are going to help the ninja. One day, Wu goes around to gather three girls to become students of the ninja. OCxKAI OCxLLOYD OCxCOLE OCxZANE
1. Chapter 1

Sammie-

I'm an excellent drummer, but for some reason I am never able to join a band. So I decided to try out for a band. I went to the garage where the practice to tryout. "Name please?" the lead singer said.

"Sammie." I said nervously.

"Ok, show us what you've got." I played the best I ever have. I finished playing and the band stared to talk to each other.

"We love you drumming, but you aren't what we're looking for, sorry." Said the guitarist.

NOW I'M ANGRY! I threw the drumsticks at the band members but they flew past them and got stuck in the wall. I then stormed out and headed towards the park. I sat down on the bench when suddenly I heard a voice. "Excellent accuracy, but had your anger blinded you?"

"Huh?" I looked to my right and saw an old man. "Why do you care?"

The old man laughed. "What I'm looking for is an apprentice. And you have what it takes."

"For what?" I asked.

"For Spinjitzu."

"Spinjitzu? Do you mean like, ninja? Oh wait I recognize you! You're the one who trained the ninja who saved Ninjago, like a hundred times!" It's like talking with a legend.

"Yes, that's me. I have come looking for a ninja."

"A ninja?! You mean me?!" I really hope it was me. If not I made a fool of myself.

"Yes Sammie." He smiled and poked me in the head with his staff. OH MY GOD! Yes! I'm going to be a ninja!

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I just do."

"For some reason I don't find it weird. I don't know why. It's probably because you know a lot of things."

"More than you could imagine." The man laughed "I know you will make a great ninja. Just learn how to control your anger, and you will be able accomplish anything you set your mind to."

"Really! I wanna learn how to punch hard, kick hard, do a back flip, climb a wall, how to paralyze my enemy with one finger, how to fight with a weapon! Oh yeah, and Spinjitzu!"

"Don't worry, you will learn more than just that. Now come. I have two more students to gather. Oh yeah, I'm Sensei Wu, but just call me Sensei. That's what the others call me."

"Ok."

Cindy-

I was at my apartment trying to get some ideas for a story I'm writing. I couldn't get any ideas so I decided to go to the park across the street. I brought my sword, which I bring everywhere. (You don't know what could happen around here.) There isn't really anyone around, which is great because I don't do great around people. Well after my past that is. I sat down on a bench so I could see a lake and part of Ninjago City. I got an idea for the first time today. As I was writing, I saw an old man and girl. I think he was being attacked by thugs. I knew I had to help. I jumped in front of the two and drew out my sword. "You've made a huge mistake trying to attack these two innocent people!" I yelled at the criminals.

They laughed at me and one of them said "Yeah, sure we did. OH NO! We are going to be defeated by a girl!" I was so angry so I kicked him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Using all the anger in me, I hit every single one of them. I knew the defense classes would help. I think they had enough because they ran away.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes, thank you. Very good with a sword I see," said the man "But your defense needs a bit more improvement."

"WHAT?! How dare you insult my defense! What do you even mean?!"

"You have the qualities that would make a great ninja. Good with a sword, ok defensive skills and fights for good, not evil."

"What?! A ninja, are you kidding me?" I laughed "How pathetic."

"You really think a ninja is "pathetic"? How's this for a ninja?" The man grabbed my arm and flipped me on my back.

"AH!" I said in pain.

"Now do you think he's kidding?" said the girl next to him.

"No, but what do you expect from me?"

"Come with us so I can train you. You could use some help improving your defense skills."

"Wait what? Do you expect me to actually go with you?"

"Yes, now come."

"He really means it. Now get up." The girl helped me up off the ground " And by the way, I'm Sammie."

"I'm Cindy. And thanks, I guess."

"No problem. We'd better become good friends, I'm not sure what will happen with the others."

"Yeah, don't count on that."

"Stop your yapping, I still have one more student to gather."

Nikki-

"No! No! No! You ignorant little children! You're not doing it right!" I really hate that I need to teach these little brats at my uncle's boot camp. My parents say I "need to get out more." What does that even mean!? Well for one thing, I know that my time here has really helped me become a better fighter. I'm almost close to impossible to beat .

"OW! OW! OW!" screamed one of the kids "STOP BEING UNFAIR!"

"I'm not being unfair, you're just weak!" a kid said back at the other.

"Calm down! Everyone take a run to the lake and back! You have these two over here to thank!

"But that's not fair!"

"I don't wanna hear about it! Now go!" I screamed. I watched the brats run into the wood. I sighed because I was as tired as heck. This is the worst group I've ever had to work with!

"I see that you lack patients" said a voice behind me. I quickly turned around and managed to put my knife against a man's neck

"Who are you, how did you get in, and why are you here?!" I said in a loud voice.

"I'm Wu, I just did and I'm looking for an apprentice." The man replied

"Why would you need an apprentice? It's not like you're a master at something!" I joked. "I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight!"

"Whoa!" The man flipped me over before I could finish. HOW DARE HIM!

"Actually, people like me don't do it unless needed. I am here looking a ninja. And that ninja is you. You are to come with me and train to become one."

"Really?! I guess that wouldn't be as bad as this place. And I don't need training. I'm the best trainer here and never let my guard down. So don't hope you can make me any better than I am no- Whoa!" The man flipped me over before I could finish. HOW DARE HIM!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You are not as ready as you think. You indeed need more training "

"Just like with Cindy." Murmered one of the girls next to the man.

"What!?" I asked.

"Oh, he did that to poor Cindy over there too. Lucky for me, I wasn't flipped like you two. But I bet that if you two try, you will become a great ninja! Maybe as great as the real ninja." She answered.

At that moment, the man flipped her as well. Thank God, I never thought she'd shut up! I also feel a little bad because she seems nice. She reminds me of my cousin. She seems nice and probably never shuts up.

"Sorry about Sammie. She never stops talking, but you'll get used to it. Maybe in like an hour or so, just like I did." Cindy said.

I was right about Sammie. I bet we will make alright friends, I guess.

"So, where exactly are you taking us? And what should I call you by?" I asked.

"My name is Sensei Wu, but I would prefer you all call me Sensei." Sensei answered "I am taking you back to the other ninja where you will be trained by them."

"Really?! I'm so excited! This will be SO much fun!" Sammie screamed loudly.

"Why'd you choose us?" I asked.

" A special power lies inside each of you that you have to unlock. There is a new evil that has broken the short time of peace we have had for nearly a year. Your destinies are to help fight with the ninja to stop it." Sensei answered.

"You mean we are destined to be ninja, and can't refuse?" Nikki asked

"That's right. It's getting late. We'd better get to the bounty before dark. The ninja are out doing something important tonight so it will only be us and someone else."

"We're okay with that."

"Let's go!" Sammie said "I can't wait to get there!"


	2. Arrival and meeting Nya

Sammie-

I'm so excited that I get to be a ninja. I'm also excited that Cindy and Nikki are two. I bet we will make great friends! Before I could think about all the possibilities in our future friendship, we arrived at the bounty. I've never seen a flying ship before. I can't wait to drive it!

"Whoa!" All three of us said at once.

"This place is amazing!" Cindy said with excitement.

No offence to her, but I never could guess she could ACUALLY be excited for something. So, we walked onto the bounty and we all started looking around the deck.

"I never would have guessed that this is what this place is like. I've never been anywhere like this! So, are we supposed to live here or what?" Nikki asked

"Yes indeed. You will be sharing a room with another one of our ninja." Sensei answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You expect us to room with a guy?!" Cindy asked in an awkward tone.

"Not a guy, a girl. You three aren't the only girl ninja. There is another. Her name is Cassidy."

"Oh, okay!"

"Since the others are not going to be here tonight, that leaves us four and Nya, who should be somewhere around here. Also, you may get anything you need tomorrow. Each of you has a chest with pajamas in them, which is where you keep your things. Now, go get comfortable, I must go have my night time tea. See you in the morning." Soon we knew it, Sensei was gone.

"But what about our questions?!" Cindy yelled. We waited for a reply, but all there was to hear was silence.

"I guess we just explore this place." I suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably all we can do until tomorrow. We'd better look around inside for now because it's getting dark out." Nikki agreed

"See you guys around!" I said as I ran inside.

Nikki- The first place I decided to explore was the room with the wheel. I thought I should read the manual to the ship, because I always want to be a step ahead of where I really need to be. I got lost trying to find my way to where I wanted to go. When I actually got to the room, I saw much more complicated computers than I thought there would be. I knew I REALLY needed to look for the manuals for all of these things. The first place I looked was in some cabinet. I started to look through then until I heard a voice say "Can I help you find something?"

I jumped up in fear and screamed really loud "Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." The girl apologizes in a nice manner.

"It's ok. I'm guessing you're Nya."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're Nikki. I already met Sammie and Cindy, so I decided to introduce myself to you to get that out of the way."

Sammie and Cindy came into the room seeing what happened. "Is everyone alright? What happened?" Sammie asked loudly.

"It's okay Sammie. I was just startled by Nya." I told her.

"I told you nothing happened!" Cindy said to Sammie

"Well I just wanted to check!"

"It's a good thing you did. It shows you worry about your team." Nya said "I think it's time to head to bed, it's getting late and you have a lot to do tomorrow."

"You're right. I'm really tired anyways." I agreed.

"Just to let you all know, tomorrow, the others will return." Nya told us. " Now come on, get to bed."

We all walked into our bedroom, along with Nya. "Ok guys, you can choose which ever bed you want. Any except for that one because Cassidy already has it. I hope you can decide!" With that, Nya ran out of the room.

"Ok, now what?" Sammie asked.

"We need to decide who has which bed." Cindy told her.

"I want the bottom bunk!"

"NO! I want it!"

"I called it first, so it's MINE!"

"NO! It's mine!"

I sighed "This is gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3: The ninja return

Cindy-

It's like 3 in the morning and I STILL can't sleep! It's been a long half day, plus I'm really tired. So anyway, I'm wide awake and I'm just staring at the door. I saw the door open and I tried to look like I was still asleep. I couldn't really see who it was, so I thought it was an intruder. The person walked over to Cassidy's chest. I thought they were stealing. I had to do something. The only thing I could do was wake the others. "WAKE UP!" I screamed at Nikki and Sammie.

"WAH!" Sammie screamed. She fell off the bed and landed on the intruder. I realized it was a girl. Nikki and I quickly grabbed bow staffs that we got from the training rooms and started hitting her.

"AH! STOP! Who are you!" screamed the girl. Then the door opened, again, and one of the ninja came in. I think it was Kai. I thought they weren't coming back until tomorrow.

"What's going on?!" Kai demanded "Cassidy, what happened?" Wait, don't tell me!

"We are SO sorry! We didn't know that it was her. I thought she was an intruder." I apologized.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm Cindy. That's Nikki and Sammie was the one that fell on you. Sensei Wu brought us here because he said that we are supposed to become ninja. We thought you weren't going to come back until tomorrow."

"We thought that you weren't coming until tomorrow."

The door opened ONCE again and the rest of the ninja came in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jay asked loudly.

"It's okay Jay. The three girls that were coming tomorrow came early. They thought Cassidy was an intruder so they decided to attack her." Kai told Jay.

"Wait, what?" Cole asked "I thought we were supposed to be like, bad at that!"

"That's not all we can do!" Nikki angrily said at Cole.

"Well you're supposed to be our apprentices, so we figured that you didn't know anything that had to do with fighting."

"OH! Is that right!" Nikki and Cole started to bicker back and forth.

"This will be some milestone!" Kai tried to pull a joke. I guess that he meant for everyone to laugh, but no one did. It was pretty lame, but I guess it was pretty cute. I giggled a little, but no one noticed.

"What! No one's gonna laugh? I thought it was really funny."

"Uh, no it wasn't Kai. Even Zane has a better sense of humor than you." Jay laughed at Kai.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm funny! No offence Zane."

"None taken. But I do say you are funny. Funny looking, that's for sure!"

We all started to laugh "That was a good one Zane!" Cassidy said.

"I know."

"HEY! You don't need to be mean!" Kai complained.

"Why don't we all stop joking around? I think this would be a good time for introductions." Nya suggested.

"Nya is right. You guys know the ninja, so you need to know them." Sensei said. All of a sudden, he did his twirljitzu or whatever you call it and then Sammie, Nikki and I weren't wearing our pajamas anymore.

"What the heck." I said

"Nikki, the Master of Water." Sensei said.

"You're lucky! You're pink! But I'm yellow, it's still AWESOME!" Sammie excitedly said.

"Sammie, Master of Light."

"OH YEAH! That fits my personality well!"

"You could say that again." I joked.

"OH YEAH! That fi—"

"I didn't really mean it."

"That's enough. Anyway, lastly, Cindy, Master of Metal." Sensei said.

"Not the best thing to be the master of, but at least I'm Orange. Wait, who do I metal?"

"That is for you to find out yourself."

"Wait! What do we do?"

"Sorry, he does that a lot. We should probably get to bed. It's one in the morning." Nya said.

"Yeah, we can get to know each other in the morning. It's been a long day." Kai said.

"You could say that again." I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Meeting

Apprentices chapter 4:

Kai-

It's been a really long week and I am really tired. Unfortunately for us, Sensei got everyone up except for Cindy, Nikki and Sammie. He said he needed to have an emergency meeting with us. I'm guessing it's about them.

"I'm sorry that I got all of you up this early after the last few days being really busy, but this is an emergency meeting. It's about Cindy, Nikki and Sammie" Sensei said.

"There's not really more we need to know." Cole said "We know that we need to train them just like we did with Lloyd."

"There's more than that. Each of them will be trained by only two of you. Each of you will train them, with a one other person to help."

"Um, could you explain that a little more? I didn't understand one thing you just said." I told Sensei.

"Basically, each of you will be training only one of them." Sensei explained "Kai and Lloyd will teach Cindy. Jay and Zane will teach Nikki. Cole and Cassidy will teach Sammie. Nya will occasionally help out with their training."

"When do we start training them?" Cassidy asked.

"Today, but you will train them differently then you trained Lloyd. They will be trained on different things every day. The things you will teach them on are battle strategy, focus and fighting.

"Could you say that again?"

"Today Cindy will learn battle strategies, Nikki will learn focus, and Sammie will learn fighting."

"OH! That makes more sense now!" Jay shouted.

"SHHH! Are you trying to wake up the others?" Nya scolded Jay.

"Sorry." He quietly apologized

"It's fine Jay." Sensei told Jay "Now, I want Cassidy to go wake them up and explain that to them."

"Ok."

Sammie-

I was in the middle of a great dream, until Cassidy came into our room and woke us up. "You guy need to wake up. It's time to start training. I'll explain what's going to happen today."

"UGH! It's too early! Just five more minutes!" Cindy complained.

"When I say it's time to train, I mean it's time to train! Now get up!" Cassidy ordered us.

I dragged myself out of my warm bed and stood next to Cindy, who was half asleep. We waited for Nikki, who was still in bed. Cassidy walked over to her and yelled "GET UP!" Nikki screamed and fell of her bed and landed on Cindy. I guess that really woke them up. Cassidy then explained to us how the training schedule.

"What if we don't do well?" Nikki asked.

"It's your first day. We don't expect you to be great."

"What if we get yelled at? Then what?"

"We won't yell at you guys." Cassidy explained to us.

"We are just all nervous about this. What if we fail?" I asked Cassidy.

"I know how you guys feel. When I first became a ninja, I was nervous too. How about this, we stick together. We will look out for each other."

"You mean like a pack?" Cindy asked

"Yeah like that." I really like Cassidy's idea. I had an Idea for what we should be called. I also thought that Nya should be part of our pack as well.

"We should include Nya and call ourselves the Fearsome Five!" I said excitedly

"Yeah, you're right. I think you should tell Nya about that and get her to join."

"This is going to be so exciting!"

"Ok, so get dressed. After that, Sammie will start in the training room with Cole and Me. Cindy will start in the weight room with Kai and Lloyd. Nikki will start on the deck with Zane and Jay." Cassidy told us.

"Okay!" We all said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wrong Idea- Part 1

(A/N) Since chapters 5(this chapter) and chapter 6(next chapter) are a little long, I decided to spit them up into three chapters. These chapters 5, 6,7,8,9 and maybe 10 are about (in order) about who Cassidy, Nikki, Sammie and Cindy like.

Cassidy-

It's been 14 days since Sammie, Nikki, and Cindy been here. I think they are really getting the hang of things around here. The only thing that Nikki needed to learn is being focused. Since she worked at her uncle's boot camp, so she has experience with fighting and battle strategies. Cindy is really working hard. I don't think that she has stopped training. We try to get her to stop, but she won't. Sammie seems to focus really well. Something that really helps her focus is that she is really patient. The only thing she needs to work on is fighting. Luckily, it is her turn to practice it today. What we're teaching her today is to fight with a sword. We're showing her with our elemental swords. We finished demonstrating the easiest thing you can do with a sword.

"WOW! When are we getting those light up sword thingies?!" Sammie asked with excitement.

"You're not getting these bad boys any time soon, sorry." Cole said.

"What? WHY?!"

"It's too early for you guys to get them. There are a lot of things that you need to learn before you get one. First you need to know all the basic things. You really need to train." I said but was interrupted by Cole.

"I think she gets the point. But most importantly they aren't ready for them. Also we have no clue where they are."

"I bet there back at the Temple of Light!"

"Wait, what? Now why would they be back there? We've been there two times but we never found them."

"Well, you never know! The suit thingy that Lloyd got to use was hidden there but we didn't know it. Then we went back and found it. Also, remember how we got ours."

"Yeah, of course. But even if they are, how do we know that The Island of Darkness is still there. Why would we want to go back there? What about its name, The Island of DARKNESS! There's has to be evil things there we didn't come across while we were there."

"We don't know, maybe it is. We never checked if it was still there, so maybe it is. I know we don't want to go back there but maybe we might need too. It's pretty obvious that there are evil things on the Island. We would be able to fight them. I mean look at the things we've fought in the past. And also what you guys have fought before me or Lloyd we on the team."

"I still don't get it." Cole said to me.

"Wait, are we still getting those?" Sammie asked.

"Of course!" Cole said. He also touched Sammie in a touch way.

I'M REALLY ANDGY NOW! Wait, am I getting jealous? No, I can't be. Or can I? It can't be what I think. I should wait and see if it happens again. But maybe I'm just imagining it or something.

I must have gone off in my mind because I heard Cole yell my name a few times "Cassidy, are you okay with that?"

"Wait, what?!"

"We should take a break we've been training all day. Do you think we should take a break?"

"Yeah, we can. I'll be here in 20!" As I walked out of the room, I noticed that Cole was touching Sammie again in the way that people who barely know each other don't touch each other. Unless, they like each other. They can't, they just can't. Or maybe I'm just really overlooking this whole thing.

I walked out of the training room and went straight for mine. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed. I just noticed that Nikki was in the room. She looked over at me while I was looking at her. I quickly looked away, hoping that she wouldn't talk to me. Unlucky for me, she did "What's up? You seem mad about something."

"Oh, it's nothing." I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have looked at her because now Nikki wouldn't let the subject go.

"Come on, something is up. You can tell me. Remember our pact? We girls have each other's backs, no matter what."

"Well yeah, but I don't know how to put it."

"Put what?" Nikki got up and sat next to me on my bed, and tried to comfort me.

"Um, I really don't know."

"Boy problems? It's has to be."

"Yeah, you could put it that way. Or I at least think."

"I've been in that situation before"

I sighed again "Well how is that supposed to help me?"

"I'm in the same situation now."

"Oh, and who do you like?"

"Zane."

"Wait, you do?" I was confused. How is this supposed to make me feel better?

"Yeah. But I'm not letting it get in my way. I just met him fourteen days ago."

"It's different with me." I explained "I've known him for a long time. It's just really awkward liking him."

"Who do you mean by "him"?"

"Um, I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on. Remember, the pack."

"OH FINE! It's Cole!" I was annoyed that Nikki kept asking, so I decided to just tell her to get her to stop bothering me about it.

"I wasn't surprised."

"Wait, why aren't you surprised?"

"You act differently when he's around. It's pretty obvious, or at least to me because I have a 6th sense. I can sense these kinds of things. Some people call me the love whisperer!" Nikki bragged.

"What do you mean by 'you have a 6th sense'?"

"I mean Empathy. It's the ability to sense and feel another person's emotions. I have it."

"That's so weird. Zane has a 6th sense too! I don't know which one, but he has one! Know that I think of it, you two are PERFECT for each other!" I blabbed out "Wait, can you cook?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never really tried to cook. All I ever can recall cooking was hotdogs, microwave meals, soup and hot chocolate. I've always have had my parents cook for me or be served food at my uncles boot camp." Nikki replied

"If you really can, which we will find out tonight, there's another thing that you and Zane would have in common."

"I guess that would be pretty cool" Nikki said in a quiet voice.

"JUST COOL?! It would be AWESOME! You could make meals together and it would be like food from heaven!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Heck yeah I'm right! But now what do we do?!"

"We help each other!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"WHAY ARE WE YELLING ALL OF THIS?"

` "I DON"T KNOW!"

"WELL, I NEED TO GET BACK TO TRAINING SAMMIE!" I yelled to Nikki "SEE YOU LATER!"

"SEE YOU LATER TOO!"


End file.
